A heterogeneous multi-core embedded system in which a variety of processing units is embedded may be being utilized for various electronic devices. For example, an electronic device may include processing units, such as a graphical processing unit, a digital signal processor, and the like, including a plurality of parallel cores, as well as a central processing unit (CPU).
Meanwhile, an electronic device may use living body recognition information of a user, for example, technology, such as fingerprint recognition or iris recognition to provide higher security as compared with a convention password (or personal identification number (PIN)) manner.
In general, an electronic device may set security on a specific processor or a specific memory area, thereby making it possible to somewhat assure stability with respect to an operation at an area to which security is set. However, in the case where an electronic device uses different kinds of processing devices to improve task efficiency, it may be impossible or difficult to assure security of data in processing data between different kinds of processing devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for providing a high security state of data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.